


Morning

by bunseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, just some super short and sweet pwp, this is so fucking rushed lmao idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunseok/pseuds/bunseok
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin have some time to spare before they need to start their day.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Morning

The light creeping slowly through the bedroom window pulled Jeno gently out of his sleep. He felt a warm, familiar weight on his chest, and he looked down to see Jaemin, eyes shut, thin lips parted and breathing air softly onto Jeno’s shirt. Jeno smiled and ruffled Jaemin’s hair gently. Jaemin murmured something in his sleep and nuzzled closer to Jeno, his arms wrapping tighter around Jeno’s torso. After some more petting and stroking, Jeno successfully roused his boyfriend, and Jaemin blinked his eyes blearily up at him.

“Morning,” Jeno murmured, smiling as Jaemin screwed his face up with discomfort and buried himself back into Jeno’s chest.

“What’d you wake me for?” Jaemin’s voice was muffled, his breath warm on Jeno’s skin.

“It’s time to get up, babe.”

Jaemin grumbled unhappily, and Jeno giggled.

“I was having such a nice dream though.”

“Mm. I’m sorry.” Jeno’s hand ran up and down Jaemin’s back. “What were you dreaming?”

Jaemin turned his head to rest his cheek on Jeno’s chest, and he pouted up at him. “I don’t even remember,” He whined.

Jeno smiled down at Jaemin’s sad, round eyes. “Sorry.”

Jaemin sighed, eyebrows drawn up in a dramatic display of misfortune. “I don’t want to get up yet.”

“Hmm…” Jeno rubbed the pad of his thumb softly along Jaemin’s cheek. “I think I know how to wake you up.”

Before Jaemin could complain again, Jeno moved his hand under Jaemin’s chin and tilted his face up. He leaned down and met him in a kiss, which Jaemin quickly responded to.

“Mm.” Jaemin shifted more of his weight onto Jeno and turned onto his stomach. He placed one hand on either side of Jeno’s face and opened his lips hungrily, already lapping into Jeno’s mouth.

Jeno broke away for a moment to smile up at him. “You’re pretty eager this morning, aren’t you?”

Jaemin stuck his lip out at him with faux annoyance. “It’s been a while.”

“Since what? Since we’ve kissed?”

“No, asshole.” Jaemin slapped Jeno’s shoulder lightly. “You know what I mean.”

“Hmm… I don’t think I do.” Jeno grinned cheekily up at him as he slowly stroked Jaemin’s arms. “I think you’ll have to be a little clearer.”

Jaemin curled his lip at him, annoyance quickly becoming real. “Alright, fine.” He rolled his eyes. “I want you to fuck me, alright?”

Jeno raised his eyebrows silently.

“I want you to put your dick inside me. It’s been like a week and I miss it. I wanna have sex. Is that clear enough for you?”

Jeno huffed a laugh. “I like that. I think you should be as direct as that all the time.”

Jaemin just rolled his eyes again. “Are you going to do it or not?”

Jeno pulled him down for another kiss. When they broke away, Jeno took hold of him by the waist and flipped the both of them around, leaving Jaemin lying on his back beneath him.

“Is this position good?” Jeno asked, already starting to palm Jaemin through his shorts.

“I was…” Jaemin tilted his hips up into Jeno’s hand with a small sigh. “I was sort of thinking doggy.”

Jeno hummed with acknowledgement and grabbed Jaemin by the waist once again, flipping him back over onto his stomach.

“Mind if I make this kind of quick?” Jeno asked as he shimmied Jaemin out of his shorts and underwear. His hands kneaded Jaemin’s asscheeks up and apart, and he sighed with satisfaction when he saw Jaemin’s tight asshole.

“That’s fine,” Jaemin mumbled into his pillow. “When do we have to get ready for the day?”

“In about an hour. We’ll have to take a shower before then, too.”

Jaemin hummed with agreement and let himself relax as Jeno retrieved the lube and slicked up his fingers, then started massaging Jaemin’s asshole gently. After adding a second finger, Jeno smiled when he found Jaemin’s prostate, evident by the way that Jaemin suddenly groaned with pleasure and arched his back into the mattress.

“There you go, babe,” Jeno murmured, rubbing that sensitive spot slowly and drinking in the wonderful sounds that Jaemin was making.

Jeno slipped his fingers out just long enough to pull his own pants and underwear off and lube up his other hand. He pushed three fingers back into Jaemin’s tight heat, slowly stroking his own cock up and down as he milked Jaemin’s prostate mercilessly.

Jaemin squirmed and whined, trying to gain some friction between his own neglected cock and the blanket beneath him. “Please,” He stuttered, “Want you so bad, Jen, please.”

“Alright, babe.” Jeno pulled his fingers back out again and hoisted Jaemin’s hips up.

Jaemin propped himself up on his hands, doggy style just like he wanted. Jeno took off his own shirt and Jaemin moved to do the same, but Jeno stopped him.

“You look so sweet in my hoodie, Nana, could you keep it on?” Jeno asked quietly, fingernails lightly dragging over Jaemin’s hips and the small of his back under the thick fabric.

Jaemin huffed, trying to hide his shyness towards Jeno’s affection. “Yeah, sure.”

Jeno stroked himself a few more times then lined himself up, holding Jaemin’s cheeks apart. He pushed in nice and slow, relishing the feeling of being buried inside his boyfriend once again, and bottomed out with a deep groan. Jaemin arched his back and moaned, breathy and high pitched, relieved to be properly filled up again.

“Oh, Jen, god, I missed this. You feel so good in me. Fuck me, fuck me,” Jaemin let a stream of words tumble out of his mouth, his filter tossed aside by the pleasure burning inside him.

Jeno started to thrust, first slow then quickly picking up pace. It wasn’t long before he was slamming fully into Jaemin, reckless and rough just like the two of them loved. Both of them were gasping and moaning raggedly, Jaemin’s moans whiny and thin while Jeno’s were rough and deep. Jeno’s hands were surely leaving bruises in the shape of fingerprints on Jaemin’s hips, the kind that Jaemin would later point out in the shower with an air of pride.

Before long, Jeno felt that familiar heat beginning to pool in his stomach.

“I’m close,” He grunted, maintaining that harsh pace.

Jaemin nodded. “Me too.”

Jeno reached around and started pumping Jaemin’s dick in time with his thrusts, easily using the precome dribbling out of it as lubrication. The two of them were both so close, so close…

Jeno’s orgasm hit him without warning. He suddenly stopped his thrusts and surged cum deep into Jaemin’s asshole, who quickly came as well with an intense moan, spilling all over Jeno’s hand and onto the blankets below.

Jeno pulled out slowly and let Jaemin collapse onto the mattress, then flopped down beside him, chest heaving.

“That was good,” Jeno said, breathless, staring up at the ceiling.

Jaemin hummed and wiggled his hips contentedly. “I feel so good. I really needed that.”

Jeno smiled at him and Jaemin smiled back, then Jeno helped him out of bed and they made their way over to the shower. The two had a long day ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback, it keeps me motivated! thanks for reading!


End file.
